True Love
by The Whitest Shade Of Pale
Summary: Rikki's been hurt. Will she survive? Will she be ok? Title won't really make sense until the last chapter :P Zikki, Sorry, no Likki Chelsea :P
1. Blood Red Ruby

True Love – Chapter One; Blood Red Ruby

"God. Where on earth is she?" Emma groaned looking out of her bedroom curtain onto the road outside here house. She examined the road outside. Big houses. Many cars lined up along the side in-between the palm trees. You could see the sea over the top of the house opposite Emma's.

"She has to walk her Emma! Give her time.."

"Cleo! She's had _time. _She's late. We told her to be here for 10, and it's 10.02. She's LATE!"

"Ok, Emma. Calm down. We will go outside and walk to Rikki's house. You do remember it's a _Saturday morning_..Right? Rikki normally doesn't get up on saturdays until at least 12!"

"Fine. Come on then. We'll probably meet her on the way anyways."

We walked down the stairs, and put on our shoes.

"Mum! We're going to meet Rikki!" Emma called out.

"Ok darling, do you have your phone?" A voice echoed back from somewhere in their massive house.

"Yes Mum!"

We walked out onto the street, and walked down the pavement, towards the caravan park where our best friend Rikki lived. A couple of week ago, we didn't know where she lived. I can't believe that she thought that we were all so shallow that we would actually care that she lived in a caravan. Or that she and her dad didn't have much money. She's still Rikki. Nothing would change would change what we thought about her. She's our Rikki.

"So what do you wanna do later?"

"I don't know..Swim? Then we can meet up with the boys and go to the juicenet? Me and Ash aren't working today."

"Good idea.." I was about to suggest a pool match between the boys, but as I opened my mouth, an ambulance zoomed by, and you couldn't hear a thing I was saying. I looked over at Emma. She was a few paces behind me, she had stopped walking. She had her eyes shut, and she touched her forehead, her chest, then her left shoulder, then her right. You know that weird holy ghost and spirit stuff?

"Emma..what are you doing?"

"I'm doing a little thing for whoever that ambulance is going to."

"Huh?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Well, My Gran always told me that if I ever see an ambulance go by, I have to do the Catholic ritual. That way, I bring luck on that person the paramedics are going to...And like, If I don't do it, I feel really bad..you know?" She chewed anxiously on her fingernail, displaying an unusual show of insecurity.

"Aww, Emma that's really sweet. I should start doing that..I've never really though that every time I see an ambulance go past, somebody is in pain..And they could probably. You know, die.."

"I know..Well, come on, lets go and see Rikki!"

"Yeah."

We both walked down the road, and neither of us said anything. I think it was because of that talk we had just had. It sort of scared us. I started watching a butterfly fly down the road, I love butterflies, they're so graceful.

"Cleo! Look, there's the ambulance! There's been a car crash..I hope no one has been hurt!"

I turned my head round, and followed her gaze. She was right, the ambulance had stopped, its lights were still flashing silently and there was a car, well, truck and there was blood all over the tarmac. There was a man in the middle of the wreckage, shouting at a police officer. The funny thing was, the policewoman looked to be about 5" minimum, and this guy was a heavily built 6". But this woman didn't look even slightly intimidated by him. I turned my head towards the paramedics that were making there way across the junction pushing a stretcher with a person on it. When I looked closer, I saw a flash of blonde hair as they slammed the back door shut.

"Emma..." I said warily.

"Yeah Cleo?"

"That person..That girl..On the stretcher..S-She had blonde hair..And Rikki was walking this way.."

"No way Cleo..I-I mean..Like something like this wouldn't happen to Rikki. I bet she's round the other side, staring at all the blood and guts!"

"Yeah..You're probably right.."

We slowly walked around the wreckage, and were amazed at the amount of blood there was on the road.

I saw something that caught my eye, and I ran towards it.

"Cleo! Cleo! Where are you going?" I stopped, and picked something up from the ground. I heard Emma running up and joining me by my side. "Cleo, what is it?" I opened my palm, and we both looked at the thing in my hand. A locket, exactly the same as ours, was there, with a Ruby at the top. It was in a pool of blood. Rikki's blood. Rikki's locket. Rikki's Ruby. Rikki's blood red ruby.


	2. If Tomorrow Ever Comes

True Love – Chapter Two; If Tomorrow Ever Comes

_I walked round the corner, dodging a cloud of smoke from the people in the local sixth form, standing outside the corner shop. I carried on to the crossing, and pressed the button, waiting impatiently for the little red man to turn green. Finally, a car stopped. I could hear in the distance a car going really fast, engine revving. He was going to have a bit of shock when he finds the traffic light is red. Come on! I was going to be late, and Emma was going to go mental! Come on. I tapped my foot on the pavement. Finally. The bleeping started and the little man turned green. I put one foot on the tarmac. Then another. The engine got louder. _

_The light was on red._

_He should have stopped._

_He could have stopped._

_I was scared. _

This is surreal. The weirdest feeling ever. Pins and needles, just numb. Numb pins and needles. The only way I can describe it. I don't want to die! I have something to live for..A few months ago before I moved here I wanted to die. I used to wish for something like this to happen. That way it wouldn't really be my fault. I'd be remembered as that kid in the hit and run accident. Better than that little Emo Suicidal child that couldn't cope with life. Why did I have to make friends and then die? No Rikki. Stop. You will not die. You will get through this. You have something to live for. What's that? You have Zane..And the others..I can see something..What is it?

Oh my god!

It's Rockit! My German Shepard that died last year. I loved him. I remember I cut some of his hair to trick Lewis..Good times..I was trying to make him angry..I finally succeeded. It was hilarious. I found it funny anyway. Rockit! He's jumped up, and he's licking me all over my face. Just like when I used to come home from school. Rockit! He's ran off though, and I look over my shoulder. I can't see him. I turn fully round, but he's gone! Rockit! I can't believe I've lost him twice. I start to cry, and then a soaring pain comes through my chest. From deep down in my stomach, right up to my throat. I need Zane. Zane! Zane!

-

They ran through the hospital doors after following the ambulance most of the way. They burst into the reception area, and up to the desk, which thankfully, had no queue.

"Where's Rikki?"

"Excuse me?"

"Umm. Our friend Rikki..In a car accident..Can we go and see her?" Zane gabbled.

"Oh Yes, she came in a few minutes ago. Um, I don't think you can see her quite now, she's only just came in.." She paused, as a beep went off. She looked down at her pager, and quickly read the message. "Right. Yes. Um, If you would like to go and wait in the relatives room, then someone will be along to see you shortly"

"We're not relatives..We're her best friends..and he's her boyfriend.." Cleo said anxiously.

"Yes, and do you have any idea where either of her parents are?" The receptionist asked.

"Yeah, Her dad should be on the way, we rang him earlier." At that moment, a tall heavy built man with a kindly face ran up to the front desk.

"Hello, Mr Chadwick.." Rikki's dad ignored the greeting from his daughter friends, and turned towards the woman behind the desk.

"Where's my baby! How is my Rikki!?"

"Right, calm down, Now, If you would like to make your way through to the relatives room." She stopped, and looked around the corner, "Dr. Winters! Can you show these people to the relatives room? Dr. Trueman will see them in a minute."

"Yeah, this way."

Mr Chadwick could remember the last time he was brought to the 'relatives room'

"_Mr Chadwick, If you would like to make your way through to the relatives room." The Doctor said, walking towards him and the little girl sat on his lap._

"_Um..Yeah, sure.." He replied, picking the little blonde girl up, and kissing her on the cheek. The little girl had no idea what was happening, it was all a big adventure. The adventure to find her mummy! The Doctor and Mr Chadwick sat down in the relatives room, and Mr Chadwick started smoothing his daughters blonde curls on her head. _

"_I'm so sorry, Mr Chadwick..But earlier, Your wife..She..She went into a cardiac arrest..We did everything we could, but her heart wouldn't respond..I'm so sorry..You're wife passed away at 1:15 this afternoon.."_

_Mr Chadwick sucked in his breath, and pulled his daughter in closer to him, as if protecting her from the world that took her mother away._

They entered the room, and Zane started impatiently walking around. Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes. Emma, Lewis and Cleo watched the second hand move slowly round the clock. Terry was wishing that want happened 12 years ago wasn't going to happen again. Finally, the door handle slipped down, and a man emerged.

"Mr Chadwick? And friends of Rikki Chadwick?" He asked, looking up from his notes.

"Yes..Can you just give to us straight? Please, I just want to know about my little girl."

"Um, of course..If you would like to sit down Sir.." Mr Chadwick perched on the seat next to Zane, who gave him a reassuring smile.

"Well, The accident has left her in a coma..Her brain activity is very low, She has obviously had some brain damage..She's just suffered from a cardiac arrest.." _cardiac cardiac cardiac arrest arrest arrest "We're so sorry Mr Chadwick" _The words rang around in his ears. "But she's stable now. She's currently in theatre, She's broken 3 ribs, and her wrist and fractured her collar bone. You will be able to see her tomorrow." The Doctor smiled at them sympathetically.

"I-Is she going to die?"

"Well..We're giving her about a 40% chance of surviving at the moment..But that could increase or decrease rapidly within the first 24 hours. But, if she does come round, there is no guarantee she won't suffer from some permanent brain damage..I'll leave you now, I'm sorry, We'll do everything we can" He smiled again, then shut the door. Lewis, Cleo, Emma and Rikki's dad didn't really know what to do with themselves. If they went home, they would be leaving Rikki, But they couldn't go to see her either. Lewis obviously saw the same thoughts were going through everybody's minds.

"If we stay here, We're still with her..She's kind of not alone.." Everyone else silently agreed.

Seconds ticked past.

Minutes, then hours.

Zane finally got up, and made his way, following the signs, to the hospital shop. He walked in, and made his way over to the flower section. He looked through them, trying to find one that he knew his Rikki would like. He spotted a piece of paper taped to the wall.

"Red roses signify Love, Compassion and Beauty. Deep red roses signify Unconscious Beauty. Light Pink Roses signify Sympathy, Gentleness and Joy." He picked a red rose, a deep red rose, and a light Pink rose. He liked this idea. They loved each other, she was beautiful and in a coma, and he had great sympathy to her. He went over and paid the man behind the cash register. He slowly made his way back to the room where his friends and his girlfriends dad were sat. He opened the door, and sat on the opposite side of the room to everyone else. He took out a picture he had in his wallet of the two of them together on the beach, They were kissing each other, and Lewis had reluctantly taken the photo for them. He laid the picture on his lap, and had the roses in his hand.

"_For if tomorrow ever comes" _He whispered, falling asleep.

The roses fell out of his hand, resting on their photo.


	3. I'm Here For You, Always

True Love – Chapter Three; I'm here for you, Always

_I'm in a white room, everything echoes. This is really scary. I'm looking out of my own eyes, but at the same time I'm not. I can see myself, But I can also so in front of me. They say that when you die, you see a bright light, maybe this is what that bright light is, a big white, never ending room. I try to scream, but nothing comes out. I sink to the floor, but there are no sounds of me dropping to the ground. Nothing. _

_But! I heard something. Something broke the silence!_

_What was that noise?_

_It was beeping. Beeping. Beep. Beep._

_And mumbling, someone's talking! Someone is there! I'm not dead._

_Well, at least not yet._

_I wonder who it is..Zane! Zane! My Zane! _

_I can feel something by my feet, it really hurts. The bottom of my feet, the heel really hurts. Well, it doesn't hurt, it aches. I don't like it though._

_The mumbling has gone away now. And the beeping._

_Back to my little world of silence._

He sighed. He had not left her side for the past 4 days. He had been neglecting himself, The only time he had eaten or drunk was when somebody had brought it to him. He only went to the toilet when somebody else came to visit, and only then he only took a minute. He was looking at all the wires, bandages and tubes flowing in and out of her. The only things that were keeping her with him were those plastic tubes. He heard a creak, and his head shot round to the door, a Doctor was coming through.

"Is there something wrong with Rikki?"

"No, Well Yes..Nothing has changed if that's what you mean."

"Oh Right. What are you doing then?"

"I'm about to give Rikki a bedbath."

"You? You're a bloke. I'm not letting you near her. I want a female Doctor to do it." Zane said, standing protectively, blocking the Doctors path.

"Mate, Look, I have given many people bedbaths, There is nothing to worry about. I know you're worried about her, and I can understand that. But I am a Doctor, It comes with the job."

"Yeah, I know, I would just rather a woman did it. No offence."

"Ok, Just take this into consideration," The doctor replied, holding up his hand. On his wedding ring finger, was an engagement ring.

"Please, A woman?"

"Of course." He smiled sympathetically. The Doctor went back out of the room, leaving Zane standing next to the bed with his almost lifeless girlfriend laying in it. Zane returned to his seat next to her. This seat, despite how uncomfortable it was, had basically been his home for the past 4 days.

"I'm here for you, Rikki, Always."

[_**Well, I'm glad people are liking my story, And for all the nice reviews. Um, Yeah, I've noticed some spelling mistakes in the first chapter, But I hope they are easy to understand what I meant. The slight Casualty Cross over in Chapter 2 is just purely because I couldn't be bothered to think up any imaginative names. This story has nothing to do with Casualty ;) It's the penultimate chapter next :O I hope you guys understood the first part of this chapter, I couldn't really explain it very well :s And yes, In case you haven't noticed, The **__**italic bit at the start is inside Rikkis head, in her coma. The normal bit after is what is going on 'outside' :/ Yeahh. So, thanks for reading. And thank you even more for reading through this massive Authors note. I could keep rambling on for ages and ages, and you would still be reading. I bet you. See? You're still reading :P haha :P]**_


	4. I've Missed Them

True Love – Chapter Four; I've missed them

All I can see is that fragile, broken girl on the hospital bed. I don't want to, I want my Rikki back. My Rikki, Not this girl who's been left like this from some reckless driver. I want the funny, lively Rikki back. Not this silent girl. She's so pale, and deathly cold. I smile weakly, but the smile disappears as soon as I look at her, then I sigh,

"They've all given up on you..But I haven't..I know you are strong Rikki..Come on, You can prove them wrong. I know you can. Prove them all wrong Rikki. Come on.." I wonder if you can hear me..Oh Rikki..I sigh again.

_Zane! Zane Is that you Zane! Zane!! He's holding my hand. He's holding my hand! I can feel him, He's there, My Zane is there! I can feel him! I try and wave my arms about, I shout out to him! Zane! Zane, Can you hear me! I'm here! _

I can see her eyelids flickering about. She's scrunching her hands into a fist slowly, and back out again. I immediately grab her other hand,

"Rikki, It's okay, I'm here. I'm here for you, Always."

She moans, I can tell she's in pain. She scrunches her hand into a fist again. There are silent tears falling from behind closed eyes. She grips my hand tighter, her hands are really cold. Her face is finally getting some colour back. She moans again, and her eyelids flicker once more. All of the colour disappears from her face. Then suddenly, all the monitors that have been hooked up to her start going haywire, beeping and beeping. I sprint into the corridor.

"HELP! SOMEBODY!! HELP! "

A doctor comes round the corner, and another quickly follows.

"She's in PEA," One of them shouts.

"Give her 100 of Adrenalin!"

I just back away into the corner, and watch, my own heart thumping in my chest.

"Nope. She's gone into CA!"

"Let's shock her! Ruth, get the pads" A small built brown haired woman went into one of the cupboard under the heart monitor and brought out some orange silicone pads, she undid Rikki's hospital gown, and laid the pads on her chest.

"Ok. All clear, and shocking 500..Clear"

"Resuming Cardiac massage" The woman said, and started doing CPR on Rikki's chest.

Then all of a sudden, the beeping starting again. I look at the clock, all of this had happened in under 5 minutes. My girlfriend had just been on the brink of death, and I had witnessed it all. A pager went off in the Doctors pocket, and he and the younger woman ran out of the door, and down the corridor. I went up to her bedside, and noticed that the pair left in such a rush, Rikki's hospital gown was still half done up, I reached down, and done it back up again. I brought the covers back up to how they were before the..Attack.. I tried not to notice that she now had 2 rectangular burn marks on her chest.

Then, Her eyes started flickering again, and her hands scrunched into a ball once more. I held her hand again, and then some more silent tears flowed from her closed eyes.

And then I saw them; Her beautiful blue eyes.

I've missed them.


	5. True Love

True Love - Chapter Five; True Love – Finale

He smiled at her, ran and poked his head around the door,

"Doctor! She's woken up! Someone!" He shouted

He looked the other way down the corridor, waiting for some sign that someone was coming to help him.

"..Zane.." Her hoarse voice whispered

"Rikki!" He ran over to her side, and the same pair of Doctors ran in.

"..Hurts.." She croaked.

"Can you give her some morphine or something!?"

"Ruth! Increase to 150 of morphine," A man in a suit shouted.

"I love you Zane.." She smiled at him under the oxygen mask

"I love you too"

"Can..I..Water?" She whispered

"Can I give her some water?"

The young Doctor looked at the older Doctor, who nodded. Zane went to the other side of the bed, getting a plastic cup and filling it from the jug on the bedside table. Rikki tried to sit up on her own, but sighed, defeated.

"Can you sit her up please?" The Doctor nodded and pulled a leaver which raised the section of the bed up, so Rikki was sitting upright. "Do you want any help?" Zane asked, concerned. She shook her head defiantly, but when she realised she couldn't really hold the cup on her own, she nodded and a few tears fell. Zane knew that Rikki hated being weak. "Am I allowed to remove the mask?" Zane continued, and the Doctor observed the machine beside the bed, and nodded.

"Rikki, We are just going to see if you can breathe on your own, OK?" The Doctor asked. Rikki nodded slowly, and reached for Zane's hand. The Doctor removed the mask, and looked at the monitor. "There we go, go ahead." Zane took the cup and pressed it to Rikki's lips, and she slurped up the water, her face flushing red, embarrassed by all the help she had to be given.

"Thank you..Zane..Who's that man?"

"Hmm?" Zane replied, looking behind him, to see her Dad had walked into her room, He turned back round to Rikki, but first caught the eye of the young Doctor, The older one had been called off to another patient. Emma and Cleo came into the room. Rikki's face now became a mixture of fear and confusion.

"Who is that? Zane!" Rikki tightened her grip on Zane's hand.

"OK, Right, Now, If you would all like to leave the room quickly, so I can check Rikki over?" Emma, Cleo, Rikki's dad and Zane all walked to the door.

"Zane, I want Zane!" Zane turned around,

"Can I stay?"

"Erm, Yes, If you want, and that is what Rikki wants. Well, I'm going to get a Doctor more qualified with this field. They'll be along shortly." The Doctor disappeared from the room. Zane kissed Rikki on the cheek, and she smiled at him.

"I'm just glad you're ok,"

"Hello Rikki, and..Zane? Is it Zane?" A woman said, walking through the door, peering at a clipboard. "I'm Dr. Cotham, But you can call me Louise,"

"Yeah, I'm Zane, Her boyfriend. She wanted me to stay with her..The other Doctor said it was alright.."

"Oh Yes! It is! There's no need to worry, It's always good to have someone help you through a hard time like this, isn't it Rikki?" Rikki opened her mouth for a sarcastic comeback, but shut it again, and just nodded.

"Ok! Well, First of all, We shall get some of these tubes out of you, We don't really need them now you're awake?, Do we?" Zane peered at the Doctor, and tutted when he saw the word 'Paediatrics' on her badge.

"Ok, Now.." She muttered. "Out natrogastic tube, and the this..and the..yeah..Ok, Rikki, this may hurt a bit," She said, moving towards her. She had just disconnected the tubes from the various machines, but now needed to take them out of Rikki's body. Rikki nodded, and Zane held her hand tighter. The Doctor came to her hand, and took out a drip, then put a bandage over the now slit on the top of her wrist. "That will most likely scar, I'm sorry. I don't think he'll mind though" She smiled at Rikki, who tried to smile back, despite the tears of pain that were falling from her eyes. "You are comfortable around Zane, Aren't you?" Rikki nodded almost instantly. "Right, Good. Just that I need to get to your tummy, and to do that, I need to undo your hospital gown..Are you sure you're ok with this?" She nodded again. The Doctor untied the bow on her shoulder, and brought it down, then covered up her top half with a blanket. "This," The Doctor said, "Is what has been feeding you the past 4 weeks Rikki," She then pulled out a tube from her stomach, to the right of her belly button. "That shouldn't scar that much, Right, There we go!"

"We done?" Rikki asked quietly.

"Um, yes. Heart, BP, Oxygen..Still in, Yeah, We are all done. Well, the 'tubey' bits anyway."

"Good," Rikki sighed "Why does everything hurt?"

"It's ok, We can't give you any more pain relief without knocking you out, I'm sorry. Everything should stop soon, Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere," She slightly chuckled, "I just feel really really dizzy.."

"It's OK, most people do get very dizzy when they come round from Comas. It ok. Now, Rikki, I need to ask you some questions, OK?"

"Yeah. OK"

"Do you know what year this is?"

"Yeah. Course. It's erm.." She studied the covers on the bed, then a tear rolled down her cheek. "I don't know.."

"That's OK, You know you're name right?"

"Rikki, Yeah."

"And You know his name?"

"Zane.."

"Do you know those people who came in earlier?"

"No.."

"Do you want me to get them to come in again, just to check?"

"Yeah.." Zane squeezed her hand as the Doctor went to the door and invited them in.

"Rikki!" They all said, Running towards her bed.

"Stop, please," They all stopped in their tracks, "Thank you."

"Now Rikki, This man here, Do you know who he is?"

Rikki shook her head, and wiped tears away from her eyes. Mr Chadwick looked shocked, but smiled at her. She would get through this, she was a Chadwick – She was strong.

"How about these two girls? Any idea who they are?"

"No.." Emma and Cleo looked at each other and smiled sadly

"Ok, Right. Well, Would you guys mind going out for a minute, Mr Chadwick, You can come back in a second, Ok?"

"Yeah, Thanks" He replied.

"Rikki, Give me your full name,"

"Rikki..Begins with a C..I can't remember.."

"Right, Ok, Can you tell me your address?"

Rikki shook her head, again.

"Birthday?"

Another shake.

"Your school?"

"I'm so dumb..I can't remember anything."

"Rikki, it's okay, You were in a serious accident, This is normal. You are lucky to be alive. You are currently suffering from Retrograde amnesia. This means that you cannot remember anything from before your accident."

"Oh."

"But, She knows who I am!" Zane said.

"Oh, Yes, I remember Doctor Winters telling me. That's rather odd...The only thing that she remembers about her past, Is her boyfriends name.."

Rikki looked up and smiled at Zane, Who then bent down, and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Now, That is _true love."_

_Love is not just a feeling,_

_Love can pull you through,_

_Love can help the healing,_

_Just as long as I'm with you._


End file.
